The Vow
by Barbara123
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura menikah! Sumpah sumpah seperti apa yang mereka ucapkan di pernikahan? SUGAR-E 13. S for Sweet! AU. Oneshot. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Angin melenakan bunga Sakura,  
Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,  
Tahukah mereka?  
Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama._

* * *

**The Vow**

**.**

**.**

"Mimpi masa kecilku adalah dijemput pangeran pirang yang mengendarai kuda putih," Sakura Haruno membacakan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ucapan wanita yang berusia dua puluh lima itu mengundang tawa dari bangku para tamu. "Di bulan Maret, ketika usiaku enam tahun, ada murid pindahan di kelas, dia berambut pirang. Kukira dia pangeran yang ada di dalam buku-buku dongeng kesukaanku. Ternyata aku salah besar."

Ino, sahabat wanita itu tertawa kencang ketika melihat wajah Naruto Uzumaki yang mulai pucat. Lelaki yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ itu melonggarkan kerah lehernya, seakan-akan tercekik sesuatu. Sakura meringis dari balik kertas. Dia berdehem sekali sebelum kembali membacakan kertas di tangannya. "Dia suka kentut tiba-tiba di kelas, membuat seisi kelas menjadi bau. Setelah itu dengan bangga dia menjahili guru-guru dengan meletakkan penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu..."

"Dan aku salah satu korbannya…" Bisikan pelan Sasuke, sang pendeta, membuat Naruto meringis sambil membenarkan jasnya yang tidak kusut.

"Sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan pangeran di impianku," Sakura melanjutkan. "Akan tetapi, ada banyak saat-saat di mana sifatnya mengalahkan sang pangeran dalam impian itu." Dia memejamkan mata, teringat akan kejadian di mana dia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Di mana dia ditolak pemuda idamannya hanya karena dahinya yang lebar. Naruto berdiri kaku, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat air matanya menetes.

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menolakmu."_ Pemuda itu berseru kencang. _"Karena aku akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk bersamamu, Sakura-chan!"_

Sakura masih ingat jelas saat-saat itu; musim semi, di bawah pohon bunga sakura. Dia mengingat saat-saat itu dengan jelas bukan karena dia ditolak. Tapi karena perkataan Naruto yang membuat wajahnya terasa dibakar. _"Lagipula dahimu kan begitu mempesona. Cowok itu buta karena tidak bisa melihatnya."_

"Kau mau menerimaku apa adanya. Meski pun aku mempunyai banyak kekurangan," Sakura melanjutkan kalimat yang tertulis di kertas sumpahnya. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika teringat saat-saat di mana Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena mencoba makanan yang dimasaknya. "Pada hari ini, aku berjanji untuk mengubah diriku. Menjadi sedikit feminim, menjadi wanita yang lebih pengertian, supaya aku bisa menjadi pendamping yang cocok untukmu." Dia menatap mata biru langit Naruto. Wajah lelaki itu merah padam, membuat senyum Sakura melebar.

"Terima kasih, karena telah bersamaku di setiap saat. Saat-saat bahagia…" Wanita itu tertawa sesaat, teringat ketika Naruto melamarnya pada malam bulan purnama. Dia berlutut dengan kedua kaki karena tidak tahu harus berlutut dengan kaki kiri atau kanan. "… mau pun pahit…" Dia memejamkan mata, mengingat saat-saat di mana ibunya meninggal. Hanya Naruto yang bersedia berada di sisinya. Menemaninya sampai air matanya berhenti menetes. "… aku berjanji… untuk melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu dalam suka, maupun duka. Aku…" Suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak bisa membaca tulisannya sendiri dengan benar karena air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Sesaat, suasana di dalam kapel menjadi hening. "Naruto Uzumaki. Silahkan nyatakan sumpah anda," suara Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Oh!" Lelaki itu dengan segera merongoh saku jasnya. "Oh iya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak bawa sumpahnya…" Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat sepasang mata kehijauan yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Tenang. Aku melakukan _freestyle_." Lelaki itu meringis, membuat Sakura mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan diriku sebagai pangeran." Ucapan ini kembali mengundang tawa dari para tamu. "Tetapi, ketika melihatmu yang datang dari pintu itu dengan penampilan seperti ini… aku merasa kalau bidadari jatuh dari langit. Dan bidadari itu adalah pengantinku." Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takjub, seakan-akan tidak percaya bahwa dialah lelaki yang menjadi suami Sakura.

"Suit suit!" Kiba bersiul kencang, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Beginilah aku," Naruto meringis, mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa berubah. Mungkin kau akan mengamuk di rumah, karena kentutku terlalu bau atau semacamnya…" Lagi-lagi para tamu tertawa. "Tetapi… hanya satu yang aku yakin tidak akan berubah. Rasa cintaku padamu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sesaat, suasana menjadi hening. "Kau tidak perlu berubah." Tangan Naruto menyentuh pelan tangan pengantinnya. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan sifatmu. Karena semua sifat-sifat itulah yang membuatmu menjadi wanita yang kucintai." Matanya menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Sakura-_chan_ yang _protective_, yang selalu mengamuk ketika aku terluka. Sakura-_chan_ yang selalu berusaha mengurangi kegosongan di telur dadar…" Naruto meringis ketika Sakura mendengus malu. "Aku tidak sempurna. Dan tidak akan pernah sempurna," dia terdiam sesaat, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Namun, kaulah wanita yang melengkapi semua kekuranganku. Wanita yang kucintai sepenuh hati, sekarang dan selamanya."

Para tamu bertepuk tangan kencang sambil bersuit-suit. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap-siap untuk berteriak kencang. "Sakura Haruno, apakah anda bersedia menerima Naruto Uzumaki sebagai suami anda? Dalam sehat maupun duka? Sampai ajal…"

"Saya bersedia." Sakura meremas pelan tangan Naruto, tangan yang selama ini melindunginya. Matanya terpaku pada Naruto dan dia tahu bahwa Naruto sedang memperhatikan bibirnya sekarang. Mau tak mau, pengantin itu mendengus geli.

"Naruto Uzumaki, apakah anda…"

"Saya bersedia, _dattebayo_! Cepat ke adegan ciuman, Sasuke!"

"Silahkan bertukar cincin," Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Lelaki itu dengan gesit menyelipkan cincin emas di jari manis Sakura, membuat gadis itu cekikikan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. "Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan berciu…" Sebelum sang pendeta selesai berbicara, Naruto membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Senyumnya melebar ketika mendengar siulan dan tepukan tangan yang membabi buta.

"_Until death do us part."_ Sakura berbisik di bibir suaminya. Naruto mengerang pelan ketika jari-jari Sakura mencengkeram rambutnya, memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa memperdalam ciuman.

"Kematian pun tidak bisa memisahkan kita." Naruto membalas. Dia memejamkan mata, kembali mencium Sakura tanpa memberinya waktu untuk bernapas.

"Dengan ini saya sah-kan Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno sebagai sepasang…"

"Diam, Sasuke! Tidak ada yang mau mendengarmu!" Kiba berteriak.

"Kyaa! Mereka pakai lidah! Sayo-_chan_! Tutup matamu!" Ino dengan panik menutup mata putrinya. "Sasuke-_kun_! Gimana sih! Hentikan mereka!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Dalam hati, dia menghitung sudah berapa kali ucapannya dipotong pada hari ini. "Sebaiknya aku berhenti menjadi pendeta saja," dia menggerutu kesal.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
